Waiting For The Deal To Go Down
by Fairytales1981
Summary: 1 unsolved year long murder in New York...2 on-going murder cases in England...what happens when the two become connected. more focused on Joanne/Eliot pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable**

**Scott & Bailey  
**

**Eliot/Joanne**

**Gill/?**

…

Carrie Wells and Al Burns were in Eliot Delson's Office when on a rainy Thursday afternoon when Dr Joanne Webster came gliding in to his office with that smug smile on her face that secretly he's come to love.

"Jo, you okay?" Carrie asked.

"Boy oh boy do I have some really exciting evidence for you today."

"Concerning what exactly?" Eliot muttered.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…the Adrianna Sparks murder…."

"Killed Monday August 4th 2012 at precisely 1pm, dumped in an alley way behind Fong Woo's Chinese Restaurant. Throat slashed, stabbed once in the abdomen and once through the heart to make sure she was actually dead."

"Who needs computers when we have our very own memory system right here." Joanne smiled.

"I've been wondering the same thing for years, so…the Sparks case….it was left unsolved. Why have you dug it up again?" Al asked.

"Well, I have a Friend over in England…well she's based in Manchester and we were on the phone the other evening and she was telling me about a case she was working on."

"Who's your Friend?" Eliot asked.

"Mary Jackson, she's a pathologist for Manchester Metropolitan Police."

"Joanne, what exactly does this have to do with the Sparks case….I assume there's a reason?"

"Yes Eliot, there's a reason. In the last 4 months they've turned up 2 identical cases…throat slashed, stabbed through the heart and abdomen."

"So what's the connection with Adrianna?" Carrie asked.

"Okay I'm not entirely sure but it's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it. Our guy falls of the radar and now these two incidents in Manchester pop up."

"It could just be a coincidence Joanne."

"Or…..they could be connected."

"Jo's right, we have to at least look into it…..Al?" Carrie smiled.

"I agree with Carrie….Jo's hunches a very rarely wrong."

"Alright….and exactly what is it you're suggesting Dr Webster, like I don't already know?" Eliot said, knew he wasn't winning this one.

"Okay, don't have a coronary but I was thinking….we go over to Manchester."

"WHAT, are you insane? Do you have any idea the cost would be of sending 3 Agents and a pathologist to England."

"Well isn't is better than having another murder on our hands….come on Eliot, 3 identical cases…we're talking serial killer here."

"Jo's right Eliot…we can't ignore this."

"Alright...alright. I will get my assistant to arrange flights, but you had better be right about this Joanne."

"So do I."

They were just about to walk away when Carrie turned back.

"Hang on, you said 3….?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said 3 Agents and a Pathologist….Al and me….who's the 3rd?"

"You really think I'm letting you 3 loose alone in another Country, not a chance."

"Oh joy, we'll have a babysitter." Jo smirked.

…

DCI Gill Murray was just leaving for a budget meeting when she'd gotten the call, her Team looked up when they heard their Boss curse. Janet got up from her desk and came to a stand still at Gill's door.

"Problems Boss?"

"I've just had the Chief Con on the phone, apparently we're to receive some visitors from the NYPD."

"New York….what the hell for?"

"Those two murders that we've been dealing with….Caroline Evans and Samantha Heaton?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well I don't have the full details as yet but apparently there's a year old murder that they had that could be connected to these two cases."

"No way…all the way from New York?"

"I know, I find it hard to believe some knob from New York is gonna come all the way here to commit the same bloody crime."

"Unless he actually resides here?"

"You're not helping cock."

"Sorry, so when do our guests arrive."

"A few days, I want that board updated regularly; I don't want the bloody yanks thinking we can't do our job properly."

"I'll get right on it Boss."

"Thanks cock."

…

The next day Carrie was finishing her packing when her doorbell went, she rushed to answer it to find Jo standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, you're early."

"Sorry, I had a quick meeting before we were due to leave. Finished earlier than I expected."

"Come on in."

Jo followed her through to find a disarray of clothes lying on Carrie's bed. She took a seat on the bed as Carrie finished packing.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Not to worry, mine was an exact replica this morning."

"I can't quite picture you being messy."

"You've a lot to learn about me Detective Wells." She grinned.

"Haha, great…listen Al and Eliot are gonna pick us up here and take us all to the airport."

"Great, Eliot…what fun."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad."

"You just wait until you really know him."

"What the hell happened between you two all those years ago."

"Not a topic for right now, oh and by the way….I'm sitting with you on the plane. There's no way I'm being stuck with Eliot for 8 hours, I'd rather jump out of the damn plane."

Carrie laughed as Joanne got up and headed to the kitchen to get herself some water.

…

Gill walked out into the briefing room to see Kevin making Janet and Rachel some coffee and immediately placed her order.

"Two sugars in mine Kevin, thanks."

"Yeah, sure thing Boss."

"Alright you lot, listen up."

"Something wrong Boss?" Mitch asked.

"I was informed a few days ago that we are to receive some visitor from the NYPD."

"What, why Boss?"

"Because Sherlock, according to them the two on-going cases we have at the minute…the murders of Caroline Evans and Samantha Heaton are somehow connected to a year old case that they had dealt with."

"You're kiddin'."

"Afraid not…..now I'll do a proper briefing when they arrive for tomorrow but for now I want you all to get all your reports on our victims typed up and ready for their arrival okay."

"All the reports Boss?" Kevin asked.

"That is the general consensus of **all reports** DC Lumb yes….so get to it yeah."

Kevin walked back over, handing Gill her coffee before sitting down and making a start on his 12 reports that he already had to do.

"Hey, you okay?" Janet asked, grabbing Gill on the way past.

"If they are connected cock…then we've got a bloody serial killer on our hands."

"We can handle it, you can handle it."

"If they think they're coming over here and taking over then they're in for a bloody shock…this is my case. I might get Julie on board with this aswell."

"Well you better get as many people behind you as you can….you know they might not be that bad."

"Yeah and then again, they could be worse."

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Carrie glanced down the pathway of the plane to see Al trying his best to pay attention to something Eliot was telling him, he looked back at Carrie and mouth the words "you owe me one" in her direction. She let out a small laugh as she leaned back in her seat, she glanced at Joanne…who was off in her own little world as she stared out of the window.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Carrie asked, touching Joanne's arm.

"Mmmm, oh nothing really."

"So come on then."

"What?"

"If you're gonna make Al sit through an 8 hour flight with Eliot, the least you can do is tell me what the hell happened between you all those years ago."

"Didn't I tell you back at your flat that I didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Jo, you know I would never tell anyone."

"It's not that interesting really."

"So, no point in keeping it quiet then….is there."

"Oh alright, well the thing is…oh excuse me." She suddenly spoke as the young flight attendant walked past.

"Could I trouble you for a bottle of water please."

"Of course Ma'am, sparkling or still?"

"Still please." Joanne smiled.

"Could I get one too."

"Of course, I'll just be a minute."

The attendant came back almost immediately with their water and rushed off to help another passenger.

"Right Jo, spill."

"About 6 years ago, one of the Detectives involved in a case we were working on was taking back handers to hide information. A few of my superior officers were convinced I was just out to cause trouble and they refused to listen or even look into it so I went over their heads."

"So what happened?"

"Well I was too Senior to be fired and I refused to resign so….here I am." She smiled.

"Well, we're lucky to have you then. So why the animosity with you and Eliot."

"At the time he'd tried to talk me out of it, told me to just leave it and get on with my job."

"You didn't listen to him."

"He was pretty mad."

Carrie could see some hurt in Joanne's voice when she spoke of Eliot.

"Hey, is there something else? With you and Eliot I mean?"

"He's only been in the job 8 years when he and I started working together, over the course of our working relationship….we did have, well I'm not really sure what you'd call it."

"Was it just sex?"

"In the beginning yes but over time….it did become more than that. I'd always said he was crazy, I was older than him but he didn't seem to care and so I saw no reason why I should."

"Did he speak to you at all when you were transferred."

"We never spoke until the day You, Al and I turned up at the Major Crimes Division."

"Do you still feel anything for him."

"I don't know Carrie, it was a long time ago. We've both moved on."

"He's divorced, you're single."

"Carrie leave it alone okay….it's in the past. You want to focus on a relationship, take a closer look at you and Al."

"Al…..Jo we're just…."

"Friends, yeah…of course you are." She smiled.

Carrie looked at Jo curiously as she leaned back and closed her eyes for the rest of the flight.

…

The next morning Gill walked in to MIT, a face like thunder. She was soaked right though as she dumped her bag on her desk.

"I was wondering when you'd bloody get here."

Gill's head shot up to see DSI Julie Dodson sitting on her sofa.

"We'll you're early you mad cow."

"Yeah well, your message last night sounded interesting. NYPD, how could I pass up that opportunity. When do they arrive."

"They were getting their flight yesterday so they should be here within the next few hours."

"And how do you feel about the American's taking over your case."

"Erm….excuse me lady but no one is talking over anything. This is my case, not theirs and I'm in charge.

"And you think it will be that easy do you."

"What do you mean."

"Oh come on Gill, they're probably thinking the same thing you just did. It's their cold case and no doubt they'll be just as pushy as you."

"Yeah well that's why I have you….you're my back-up."

"Oh and here was me thinking you valued my opinion."

"I always value your opinion Slap….you fancy a coffee?"

"Oh yeah I wouldn't say no."

Gill got up from her desk and yelled for Kevin, who jumped when his name was called.

"When you've got a minute DC Lumb, two coffee's in here."

"Yeah sure Boss."

He went over and started to prepare their drinks. Janet and Rachel came walking in and headed for their desks, followed by Rob.

"Oh I'll have one if you're making one Kev." Rob said.

"I'm not the flippin' tea boy you know."

"Alright, don't worry about it…I'll make my own. Rach, Janet….coffee?"

"Oh yeah, please Rob." Janet smiled.

"He totally fancies you….you know that right?" Rachel smirked.

"Shut up Rach, he's just being nice."

"Sure he is."

"Oi, he offered you one too you know."

"He's always hanging around you and anyway, it's about time you moved on."

"Rach…."

"Well, you and Ade have nearly finalised your divorce and let's face it….he's moved on already."

"Rob's a child."

"Is he hell, he's not that much younger than you."

"Young enough."

"I say if he ever does ask you out then you should go for it."

"And you'd do that would you."

"Hell yeah, he's hot and beside….he's probably just…."

Rachel stopped talking when Janet went quiet and Rachel followed her gaze. She turned around to see 4 strangers standing in their doorway, 2 Men and two Women.

"ERM BOSS…..YOU MIGHT WANNA COME OUT HERE." Janet yelled.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Lauren for leaving it hanging in the last Chapter, I like to tease.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Gill had sat down beside Julie about Dave's recent attempt at bribery with Sammy when she heard Janet yelling for her.

"What the hell is it now, can't a woman have 5 minutes of peace before her day bloody starts." She grumbled at Julie.

She got up and made her way out into the main area with Julie, her face mirroring the one she had when she'd first arrived.

"What the hell is so bloody important that it can't wait until I've had my morning coffee huh."

"Gill, I think that's why?" Julie pointed.

Gill followed Julie's finger to see 4 strangers looking oddly at her.

"Terrific…way to make a first impression." She whispered in Julie's direction.

"Go get em tiger." Julie joked.

Gill nudge Julie in the side as she left her to approach the 4 visitors.

"Sorry about that…DCI Gill Murray, MIT. Which one of you is Eliot Delson?"

"That would be Ma'am, these are my Colleagues…Detectives Carrie Wells and Al Burns and this is our pathologist Dr Joanne Webster."

"Right, well if you'd like to come through to my office and DC Lumb will get you all some coffee."

"Oh what."

"Problem Kevin."

Kevin sensed the warning tone in Gill's voice that he'd become so familiar with and thought better of it.

"No Boss."

"Well get to it then."

They all followed Gill into her office, Julie accompanying them before the door closed. Janet got up and helped Kevin prepare the coffee's before taking them inside.

…

Julie and Gill both leaned on her desk, Gill's arms folded showing their visitors who was Boss.

"It must have been a bit of a surprise when you found out we were coming DCI Murray?" Carrie suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"You could say that, I believe one of you know out own pathologist well?"

"That would be me, hello Joanne Webster. Yes, Mary and I have known one another for about 10 years or so. We met at a conference down in London many years ago and we stayed in contact."

"And you're the one who believes our two cases are connected to your one?"

"Oh I'm certain of it, Mary thought I was over reacting but…."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Eliot muttered.

"Really, you want to discuss that now Eliot."

"Carry on Jo." Carrie urged.

Gill and Julie both exchanged a curious look which hadn't gone unnoticed by Joanne.

"Look, our victim Adrianna Sparks had similar wounds to the ones shown on your two victims."

"Caroline Evans and Samantha Heaton." Gill added.

"Exactly, our killer disappeared of the radar and then I was talking to Mary and she just happened to mention the cases she was working on."

"Does she make a habit of that?" Julie asked.

"Sorry…."

"Discussing our on-going cases with strangers."

"We're the police." Al suddenly spoke up.

"Not in this bloody country you're not, our cases are confidential."

"If she hadn't mentioned it to me then we never would have realised the connection betw….."

"We're not even sure there is a connection for Christ sake." Gill said, getting angry.

"Gill…."Julie whispered, taking hold of her arm.

"No Slap, they think they can just hop on a bloody plane and expect full co-operation just like that, well you're gonna have to wait. We got the blood sample you found and Mary is running it against some traces wer found on our victim Samantha Heaton, until that comes back you remain in this building….got it." Gill said.

"Joanne's just trying to help here." Eliot said, coming to stand beside her in support.

"I don't need your help Eliot."

"Did she just call her Slap." Carrie whispered in Al's ear.

"That's what is sounded like, yeah."

"Now you listen to me, I don't how you do things in New York but here…we follow the rules. Until that blood sample comes back we wait. You **will not** go off on your own interviewing anyone without my permission, is that clear. My Team have worked long and hard at this and I won't have it jeopardised under any circumstances…got it."

"We understand completely." Joanne assured her.

"Right, well there's a table set up for you outside. We'll do a briefing in about 30 minutes to fill everyone in."

"Thank you DCI Murray." Carrie smiled.

"Go and see DC Scott…Janet, the blonde….she's get you all settled.

"Sure, thanks again Gill…..may I call you Gill." Joanne said.

"We'll see, off you go."

…

They waited for their visitors to leave before Gill closed the door and turned around to see Julie smirking at her.

"What?"

"You were a bit harsh don't you think."

"I want them to know where I stand, where we stand. I already told you, they're not taking over my cases."

"You're a tough bitch, no wonder Kevin's scared of you."

"Oh yeah and what's your excuse….bitch from the black lagoon, isn't that what he calls you."

"It's meant with love."

Gill started laughing, followed by Julie as they lightened the mood. Carrie and the others came up to Janet's desk to see Rachel eyeing them oddly.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but DCI Murray said to ask Janet where to get set up." Carrie smiled.

"Oh hi, yeah I'm Janet DC Scott and this DC Bailey…Rachel. That's Kevin, Mitch, Pete and Lee and oh hi, this is Rob our new DS."

"Hey, nice to meet you all. Been to Manchester before."

"Erm no, the first time actually, well I'm Carrie Wells, this is Al Burns and he's our Boss."

"Hello, Eliot Delson." He said shaking Rob's hand."

"And this is Dr Joanne Webster, our best Pathologist." Carrie smiled.

"Your only Pathologist." She joked.

"The best."

"Hi all…Joanne Webster."

"Right well, if you just follow me."

They all followed Janet over to two large desks by the window.

"These will be yours for the duration of your stay, tea and coffee is over there by the door. The canteen is on the 1 floor, there's also plenty of takeaway joints down the road if you ever fancy it. I think Gill's doing a briefing shortly so really, just make yourselves right at home until then okay."

"That's great, thanks for your help Janet."

"So which one of you are friends with Scary Mary…"

"Shut it Kevin." Janet warned.

"Who?" Al asked.

"You know…Scary Mary Jackson."

They all looked at Joanne when Kevin asked the question.

"That would be me then, is Dr Jackson aware that you call her that."

"Oh it's meant with love." Kevin grinned.

"Oh yeah, like Godzilla or Bitch from the Black Lagoon." Rachel spoke up.

"Hey shut it will ya'….they'll hear ya'." Kevin said, suddenly worried.

"Who's Godzilla." Carrie laughed.

"Oh that's Kev's pet name for Gill and she knows it, the other one is the one he gave to Julie….erm DSI Dodson, you met her in there."

"Is she Gill's Boss then." Eliot asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. They're best Friends, she wanted Julie on board for this case…just to help out. Janet said.

"Are you lot planning on doing any work today." Gill yelled from her office.

"We best get back to it."

"Thanks for your help Janet."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

An hour later they were all sitting around the big table in the incident room, all eyes on Gill and their guests. Al and Carrie were seated next to each other and Joanne and Eliot were seated across from them. The tension in the room was obvious to all around but nobody dared to speak.

"Right then, everyone…to your right is Detectives Carrie Wells and Al Burns and on your left are their Boss at Major Crimes Eliot Delson and their Pathologist Joanne Webster. Dr Webster would you perhaps like to explain why you are all here, seeing as you have more information?"

"Yes, thank you DCI Murray. Hello everyone, just call me Jo. Right well, our victim Adrianna Sparks was found murdered on August 4th 2012 behind a Chinese restaurant…her throat was slashed, stabbed in the abdomen and heart."

"No way, but that's just like…."

"Exactly DC Lumb which is why we think our case could be connected to the ones you are currently investigating."

"What time was she found?" Janet asked.

"1pm."

"Any distinguishing marks on the victim?" Rachel asked.

"Adrianna had a tattoo on the small of her back, a dagger." Carrie added.

"There was blood found under her fingernails, which DCI Murray has kindly taken to Dr Jackson to analyze, hopefully it will be a match to the blood found on your victim Samantha Heaton."

"Let's hope it is." Rachel added.

"Hopefully the results should be back later this afternoon, for now I want Samantha's husband to go over the statement he gave us. Sherlock take Al and Carrie with you to do that. Janet, you get over to Mary's lab and let Joanne and Eliot have a look at the bodies of our latest victims."

Eliot's head shot up when he heard where he was going. Joanne noticed the look he gave and smirked to herself.

"The rest of you, keep going over all cctv we have of our victims last movements and go over all your witness statements. We need this guy caught, off you go."

…

Julie followed Gill back into her office, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"You okay?" Julie asked.

"I guess…if these cases are connected Slap….bloody hell?"

"You weren't to know."

"They did, the great NYPD?"

"Their Pathologist did, not them. You have so many cases cross your desk everyday, there's no way you could have picked up on it. You're Team didn't either…not even Rachel Bailey."

"You heard the latest on that one?"

"Sorry?"

"According to Janet, Rachel and our pain in the arse DC Lumb are on together."

"You're kidding, well god help her."

"You up for a drink tonight?"

"Yeah why not, your place or the pub."

"Pub…then mine." Gill smiled.

…

Joanne and Eliot were sitting in the back of the car as Janet drove them over to see Mary. Janet glanced in the mirror to see Eliot looking a little pale.

"You okay back there Eliot?"

"Huh, yes thank you DC Scott I'm fine."

"Call me Janet yeah."

"I'm fine…Janet." He smiled.

Janet went back to driving as Joanne turned to Eliot.

"You don't look fine?" She stated.

"Look, you know I don't handle blood all that well."

"Oh…the morgue?"

"Why couldn't Burns and Wells look at the bodies."

"Because I'm the Pathologist, it would make more sense for me to see them."

"Yes but why did I have to come along."

"You mean why did you get stuck with me of all people."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, you always have to find a double meaning, don't you."

"You appeared to be doing just that earlier in DCI Murray's office."

"I was defending your analysis."

"I don't need you to defend me, my work speaks for itself."

"Why are we arguing about this?"

"Nobody asked you to come along, we were perfectly capable of handling it on our own Elie."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh I am sorry."

"Can we just not have an argument here please?"

"Fine, have it your own way."

"Everything okay back there?" Janet asked.

"We're fine Janet, thank you." Joanne smiled.

Joanne returned to looking out the window at the tall buildings as they drove through the streets of Manchester.

…

Rachel, Carrie and Al arrived at Samantha Heaton's home just before 2pm. They followed Rachel up the path and stood with her as they waited for an answer. The door eventually opened and they came face to face with Daniel Heaton.

"Mr Heaton."

"DC Bailey, I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"I'm very sorry to bother you at this time but do you think we could come in and just go over your statement again."

"I already told you everything I know DC Bailey."

"Yeah I know but sometimes talking about that day might help you to recall anything you might have missed that you weren't aware off, could we come in."

He stood aside as they came into the house, they waited for him to close the door and followed him through to his kitchen.

"Please sit down, can I get anyone any tea or coffee?"

"We're fine Mr Heaton."

He sat down opposite them as Rachel began.

"Mr Heaton, this is Detective Wells and he's Detective Burns from New York's Major Crimes Division."

"Major Crimes, I don't understand?"

"DC Bailey if I may, Daniel…can I call you Daniel?" Carrie asked, softly.

"I suppose so."

"Daniel, a year ago we had a victim…her name was Adrianna. She was only thirty-two….same age as your Wife. The injuries Samantha sustained were identical to the injuries that we found on Adrianna."

"Wait, you think the person who killed my Wife, killed this Adrianna?"

"We do Sir."

"How, how can you be certain of that?"

"Mr Heaton, we can't be absolutely certain until the DNA we found on your Wife comes back but the injuries on both that of your Wife and their Victim….they are very similar." Rachel said.

"Mr Heaton, we don't mean to cause you anymore pain…god knows you've suffered enough but could you just walk us through your Wife's last movements." Al asked.

"Yeah sure…..well Sam left the house on the Friday night."

"Friday the 16th of April, just after 7pm…yes." Carrie asked.

"Yeah…she was meeting a few friends from work to celebrate Jen's birthday."

"Jennifer Carlton?"

"Yeah, I remember kissing her goodbye and that I'd see her when she got back but I never saw her again. Jen called just after 8pm asking me where Sam was. She told me she never arrived and that's when I called the Police."

"Okay, that's great. Thank you Daniel." Carrie smiled.

"You will find him right….the man who did this to my Wife?"

"Mr Heaton, we're doing all we can. As soon as we have any new information, I'll call you myself." Rachel said.

"How do I tell my Son when he's older, how do I tell him what this man did to his Mother?"

"We will find him, I promise you that. However long it takes." Rachel smiled.

Mr Heaton saw them to the door before closing as they walked away. Rachel suddenly turned back, nearly causing Carrie and Al to crash into her.

"How did you know that?" Rachel asked.

"How did I know what?" Carrie asked.

"The exact date Samantha Heaton was killed, you haven't even looked at any of the reports yet."

"Oh, I read about her murder online when it first happened. Obviously they hadn't given out any details at the time on her wounds."

"Yeah but the exact date and time, I never remember that stuff unless we're actually on the case."

"It's what Carrie does." Al smiled.

"What she does?"

"I remember…everything."

"Everything, so what…you never forget anything…ever?"

"Never…it's a gift I was born with and a curse." She smiled.

"Mainly a gift, I don't know what we'd do without her sometimes." Al joked.

"Right well….good then. We should probably head back….update Godzil….I mean the Boss."

…

Janet, Eliot and Joanne walked into Mary's Pathologist lab to see that she already had the bodies ready for their arrival.

"Jo…..how nice to finally see you after all this time." Mary smiled, as she walked up to her Friend and hugged her.

Janet was a little surprised at the affection from Scary Mary, it was so unlike her to show any kind of emotion in front of anyone.

"Hi Mary, it's been too long. Mary this is Eliot, he's my Boss."

"Mary, nice to meet you."

"So you're Eliot, I've heard a lot about you."

"You have."

"Shall we get on." Joanne quickly spoke.

"Certainly, okay then. Ladies…Eliot, this is Caroline Evans, forty-five years old, stabbed through the heart and abdomen….her throat also cut, I'd say about two inches deep on the stab wounds….and this is Samantha Heaton, as you can see….the injuries match precisely."

Joanne stepped forward and grabbed some gloves and began inspecting the stab wounds before taking a closer look at the neck wound's.

"If the cut to the throat had been any deeper they would have taken the head clean off." Joanne stated.

"Oh god." Eliot mumbled.

"Eliot…you alright?" Janet asked.

"Fine, I'm not really keen on the dead body side of the job."

"You work in Major Crimes and you can't handle dead bodies?"

"Not can't, I just prefer the paperwork side of the job."

"He's always been like that….anyone would think he wants to be Mayor one day."

"Yes thank you Dr Webster."

"It's strange isn't it." Joanne stated.

"What is." Mary asked.

"How alike they, they could be Sisters. Same hair colour, eye colour, height….they even died the same way."

"What if they're connected somehow through work….friends…places they go…functions they attend. There is something about these Women, a reason he targeted them specifically….even your own victim Adrianna. We need to find out the connection, we should head back to the office, look over every little detail." Janet said, as she pulled out her phone to call Gill.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…As Janet left to go and call Gill, Mary made a start putting the victims back into the Mortuary Body Refrigerators. Joanne and Eliot waited outside for Janet, the cold air hitting them.

"Do you think she'll be long, DC Scott?" Eliot asked.

"I shouldn't imagine so, are you feeling any better now?"

"What…."

"The bodies."

"Oh, a lot better….thank you."

"I don't need you jumping to my defence you know."

"With Gill you mean?"

"Oh it's Gill now it is, like her do you."

"Are you serious, you're really going to do this here?"

"Do what, I'm asking a simple question."

"You can be very immature sometimes Dr Webster."

"Can't we all."

"You know what…you're…."

"Okay you two, time to head back."

Janet came outside and could see she's arrived at the wrong time.

"Everything okay out here?"

"Everything's fine Janet, thank you. Let's get back, it's too cold to be standing out here."

Joanne brushed past Eliot and got into the car as Janet came to stand beside Eliot.

"Is everything okay with you two, you seem at loggerheads?"

"It's complicated."

"How so, are you and she…."

"No, well not anymore."

"But you were once?"

"A very long time ago."

"You still feel something for her though, I can tell?"

"Whatever Jo and I had, it ended a long time ago."

"Eliot, I can tell by your face that you still feel something for her. If you really do still feel something then you should tell her, you'll regret it if you don't." Janet smiled as she squeezed his arm before getting into the car….slowly followed by Eliot.

…

The office was buzzing as they waited for Gill to arrive back with the DNA match.

"Hey, how did it go?" Rachel asked, as Janet walked back in, followed by Joanne and Eliot.

"Yeah, it went well. Mary's certain the cases are connected and as soon as we get the blood work back, hopefully we'll have a match."

"How were your entourage?"

"Something is definitely going on with those two."

"No way, what him and her…they don't even like each other, not from what we've seen."

"There's something, they way they were at the morgue….I don't know. Eliot let it slip that there was something between them a long time ago but he never went any further than that."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Well whatever it is, it's none of our business. So how did it go with Carrie and Al?"

"Yeah they were great, Carrie has one hell of a gift."

"How do you mean?"

"Her memory, she never forgets anything and I mean anything. Dates, times, places, people. It's like watching a computer at work."

"How was Mr Heaton?"

"How do you think, the guy's a mess. He asked me what he should tell his Son when he's older, what the hell do you say….some psycho decided to slice your Mother up because he felt like it….poor kid."

Carrie and Al sat down beside Joanne and Eliot and immediately felt the tension.

"You two okay, you haven't been fighting again…have you?" Carrie asked.

"We're fine, everything go okay with the Husband?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, as well as can be expected. We have to find the guy who did this to those Women."

"Well we have plenty of people on this case now, we just have to keep our fingers crossed."

…

Gill arrived back an hour later, going straight into her office to find Julie at her desk reading a report with her legs resting on the desk.

"Oi, off lady." Gill smiled, lifting the older woman's legs off effortlessly.

"I was expecting you back ages ago."

"Yeah well, I had a run in with Dave…he was there on some meeting."

"What happened?"

"He decided to inform me then and there that he and the hoare are getting married."

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was slap."

Julie stood up and took Gill's hand, leading her over to the couch and brought her down with her.

"So they're getting married, you must have known it would happen eventually love."

"That's not what I'm angry about."

"Then what is it?"

"He set the date for June next year…the 20th."

"Okay but I still…oh, the holiday."

"I've saved for this holiday for 2 years Slap, it was Sammy's graduation present, it's what he wanted. You know he won't go if Dave wants him at his Wedding, twat."

"Tell him."

"What…who?"

"Sammy, tell him what Dave's up to."

"I can't do that Julie, I can't do that to him."

"Hey, Sammy's old enough to know the truth. He already has some idea what Dave's really like, what that man's put you through over the years. Be up front with him, he's old enough now….don't treat him like a kid anymore."

"You'd have made a great Mother you."

"Missed opportunity there then." She joked.

"Oh I don't know, still time slap."

"Now who's the comedienne, you got the DNA back then?"

"Yeah…"

"We got a result then did we?"

"We did."

The last words from Gill's mouth was almost a whisper as she looked out at her team.

"Gill, what is it."

"The blood that was found, the match."

"Go on."

"He's a Police Officer Slap."

"What, you are joking."

"I wish I was."

"Here or in New York, I mean Adrianna was the first."

"He's one of ours."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Detective Inspector Molina."

"Frank Molina?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell, this is big."

"We need to keep this in this building and this building alone, we need to look into his background…what would make him suddenly start killing women."

"Yeah listen, Janet said the two women Samantha and Caroline, the similarities between them."

"Go on."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, same kind of build, same age, strong personalities."

"What about Adrianna Sparks?"

"Carrie got some images faxed to us from New York, exactly the same."

"A Police Officer slap, bloody hell."

"Listen, we start fresh tomorrow okay. It's getting late and I think we all need to wind down."

"Yeah, it's a good idea."

"We tell everyone tomorrow, right now…pub." Julie smiled.

"Pub."

…

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**For Insanetrouble seeing as she asked so nicely **

…

**Chapter 6**

…

Gill finished packing up her things when Julie poked her head in her office.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, did you tell them all?"

"I did, they're already on their way to The Grapes."

"Are our American Friends joining us then?"

"They are, will you loosen up on them a little. Whether you like it or not, they're gonna be here for a few weeks. They're just doing their job Gill…just like you."

"Yeah I know, I know I've been a bitch."

"Well what's new."

"Oh haha, cheeky cow. Come on, lets get out of here."

Julie followed her Friend as they headed down to The Grapes, when they arrived…music was playing in the background. Rachel was at the bar with Kevin getting the drinks in. Janet was sitting at the end of the table with Rob and Carrie as she told them about her ability to remember every little detail. Al was at the other end, talking sport with Mitch, Pete and Lee. Joanne and Eliot were sitting together but not really talking much when Gill and Julie came over to join them.

"Evening you two, you okay?" Gill smiled.

"DCI Murray, yes we're fine….aren't we Eliot?"

"Very well."

"Hey, it's Gill now. Look, I've been talking with Julie and well it would appear that I've been a little off with you since you arrived….I apologise."

"Really Gill, you don't need to apologise. I'd feel the same way it your Team had come to New York." Eliot smiled.

"Tomorrow we start a fresh okay, a new day."

"It's a deal."

"Good, I'm gonna get a red wine, Slap…you want one."

"Please." She smiled.

Gill got up and went over to join Rachel at the bar, Joanne eyes Julie and smiled at her.

"Why does she call you that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Slap, why does she call you that?"

"It's just a nickname she has for me, I'm not actually sure how it even came about to be honest."

"Oh….okay."

Rachel was just finishing off the order for the barman when Gill added her and Julie's drink to the list. The pair stood silently for a few minutes as they waited.

"So Sherlock…rumour has it that you and Kevin are seeing each other?"

"Huh, who told you that?"

"Not important…is it true?"

"Well, I erm…..yeah it's true Boss."

"Okay then."

"We're not breaking any rules Boss."

"No…but be careful Rachel, both of you. Just remember what happened with Janet and Andy yeah."

"Sure Boss."

"I could afford to lose Andy, I can't afford to lose you. You maybe a pain at times but you're one of my best and we need you."

"We'll be careful Boss, I promise."

"Good." She smiled.

…

The barman placed the two trays of drinks on the counter as Rachel paid for them, Gill picked up one of the trays and went back over to the table. Rachel was about to pick up the second one when Kevin came up to her.

"Hey, what did Godzilla want?"

"Well I….she knows about us."

"What, no way. Who blabbed?"

"Not a clue."

"Was she pissed?"

"Actually she seemed okay about it."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, she just said that she doesn't want it to end up like Janet and Andy."

"Oh, well we wouldn't…would we?"

"I don't know do I, who knows what's gonna happen."

"Yeah I guess but we'll work hard to make sure that won't happen right."

"Of course we will." She smiled.

Rachel followed Kevin as he carried the tray over to the table and handed out the drinks.

Everyone sat around the table talking about everyone's bets arrests. Carrie looked over at Al and caught him smiling at her, she smiled back as he got up and came around, dragging her up onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, I feel like a dance. Who else is up for it?" Al asked.

"Yeah we're up for it, aren't we Rach?" Kevin smiled, taking her hand.

"Well if they're going to, come on Janet." Rob smiled.

"No way, you won't catch me danc…"

She was up on her feet before she even had time to finish the sentence, Rob placed his arm protectively around her as he pulled her closer. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"See, it's not so bad." He smiled at her.

"No, it's good."

"So, are we gonna talk about this?"

"About what?"

"This thing between us."

"There is no thing between us Rob."

"Sure there is, you know it and I know it. I think we've been pussy footing around each other for long enough."

"Rob I….."

She was cut off immediately when Rob covered her lips with his own, her hand came around his neck as she leaned in closer.

"Bloody hell." Gill suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself Slap."

Julie followed Gill's gaze to find Janet and Rob very intimate moment.

"I didn't know those two were….."

"Slap, I don't think even Janet knew."

"Oh, good for them, there must be something in the water in that office."

"Whoever next?" Gill laughed.

…

As Carrie and Al danced, she kept glancing over at Joanne and Eliot who both looked distant.

"Hey Al…."

"Mmmm?"

"Has Eliot said anything to you….about Jo?"

"No why?"

"We were talking on the plane, don't tell her I told you this but she and Eliot…they once had something."

"Jo and Eliot?"

"She wouldn't listen to Eliot when she went against her superiors, I think he thought she's agree with anything he said because they were seeing each other and when she went against him, I don't think he could handle it."

"Okay, so their anger towards each other I finally understand."

"I know Jo jokes about it but I think that knowing Eliot's still mad about that…well I think it still hurts."

"That's the thing with those two, they never let you know what they're thinking. They're suited for each other."

"If only they could see it."

Gill could feel herself getting slightly tipsy as the 4th wine made her head fuzzy. She lay her head on Julie's shoulder as they watched everyone having a good time.

"You okay, you wanna go home?"

"Let's just stay a little longer."

"You sure, you look knackered."

"I am but I'm enjoying myself."

"Another half hour and then we're going lady."

"Yes Ma'am."

…

Joanne looked up as Eliot took a seat beside her, placing a bloody mary in front of her.

"What's this?"

"What does it look, you still like Bloody Mary's don't you."

"You remembered after all this time, you surprise me."

"How long are we going to keep this up Jo?"

"Me, you're the one who's been cold towards me since I got here. Carrie told me how angry you were when she and Al brought me into Major Crimes."

"It was just a shock alright, they just sprung it on me….they didn't give me time."

"Time to what, change your mind, you are unbelievable Eliot."

Joanne got up and stormed out of the pub as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Eliot, is Jo okay?" Carrie asked, concerned for her Friend.

"She'll be fine."

"Maybe I should go after her and….."

"No, just….I'll go, she'll be fine."

Eliot got up and made his way outside to find Joanne.

"I wonder what that's all about." Julie whispered to Gill.

"Who knows, get me another drink Slap."

"Oh come on, you've had enough."

"One more and I promise we can go."

"Fine, one more and that's it."

Eliot walked outside to see Joanne standing at the side of the pub, he could see by her expression that she was unhappy.

"Jo…."

"Go away Eliot please, just give me a moment alone."

"I can't do that, I've upset you."

"Look, I know you didn't approve of my actions back then but for god sake it's in the past, we've all moved on…well except you. I've never met anyone who can hold on to a grudge longer than you."

"You're right okay, you're right."

"Well this isn't like you, I've never heard you admit when you're wrong."

"I didn't say I was wrong Jo, I still don't agree with what you did but as you said, it's in the past and we should move on from it."

"Well hallelujah, at last he sees the light."

"Yes I see the light and you know what, I made a huge mistake back then."

"Well thank you very much, you make me feel so much better."

"I should never have let you go."

"What….." Jo asked, surprise showing on her face.

Eliot stepped forward, placing his arm around her waist and kissed her. She was taken by surprise by his actions as her back came into contact with the wall behind her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, quietly.

"I've wanted to do that since the day you walked into Major Crimes, seeing you again. It made me realise just how much I missed you."

"What are you saying Eliot?"

"I'm saying that I want you back, I want us back. I was a different person when I was with you, I miss that guy."

"Yes…I miss him too."

"Give me another chance Jo…please."

She saw the desperation in his eyes and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Do you mean that? that you'll put the past behind us?" She asked.

"I promise."

"Okay then."

"You mean it, you can forgive me."

"If you can forgive me?"

…

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Jo stepped out of Eliot's arms, trying to regain her composure. She felt Eliot move a little closer to her as he tried to get her attention.

"Please don't say you regret what just happened between us?"

"No of course I don't, I just don't want you to regret this again. We can't go through what we've been through again…I couldn't handle it."

"We won't, we'll work hard to make this work alright. You have my word on that, please Jo."

"Why don't we go back to the Hotel, I could do with some peace and quiet."

"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled, taking hold of her hand.

…

Detective Inspector Molina was just packing up his desk for the evening when his Sergeant popped his head into his office.

"You off home Guv?"

"Jeff hey, yeah…it's getting late."

"I meant to ask, how did it go with your Ex the other day?"

"Not great, she's asking for more alimony and is going for full custody of the kids."

"Jesus, sorry Guv."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"Yeah, of course they will. Well, night Guv."

"Yeah, see you in the morning Jeff."

"Oh, I almost forgot…there was a DCI Murray here from Syndicate 3 earlier asking about you."

"Asking about me, what for?"

"Regarding some case she's working on…I overheard her talking to Superintendent Heath. Apparently they have the LAPD helping them too."

"New York Cops, I wonder what that's all about then?" He asked, having a fair idea.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. See you tomorrow Guv."

"Yeah, night."

Frank sat back down at his desk, worry etched on his face…knowing what Gill was after.

…

Rachel and Kevin headed home a few hours later, getting in a taxi further up the road. Janet was putting on her jacket when Rob appeared at her side, a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"I had a really good time tonight, we should do it again."

"Yeah, we should."

"And maybe next time we could make it just the two of us."

Janet stopped in her tracks when Rob spoke, turning to him slowly.

"Look Rob, I enjoy your company I do but…."

"Janet no, not the but."

"We're colleagues, I don't think it would be right."

"What are you talking about, Rachel and Kevin are together."

"Well yeah but…."

"And I'm pretty sure there's something going on with Gill and Dodson."

"What, don't be daft….they're just friends."

"Oh yeah, look at them."

Janet glanced over at the table, Al and Carrie lost in conversation. Gill was leaning into Julie as Julie's chin came to rest on the top of Gill's head, her arm draped protectively around her shoulder. Rob leaned in and whispered in Janet's ear.

"Now you can't tell me those two are just friends."

"I'm not saying you're wrong….I'm not saying you're right but, maybe you're not entirely wrong. Gill's never said anything before."

"Well would she?"

"Well we are friends, okay not as close as she and Julie but still. Oh look even if they are on together and I'm not saying they are but if they are….it's none of our business."

"Whatever, getting back to us."

"I have to go."

He watched Janet walking out of the pub but he wasn't giving up just yet, he followed her out and ran to catch up with her…taking hold of her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to speak but was cut off when Rob kissed her. Everything in her mind was telling her to walk away but she couldn't quite make the effort to pull away from him.

"Rob we shouldn't…."

"Yes, we should. You're not that much older than me you know, so stop worrying."

"Rob…"

"Come back to mine."

"I can't, the girls."

"Then let me walk you home at least."

"Okay fine, just don't go reading anything in to it."

"Fair enough." He smiled.

…

It was getting later, Al and Carrie decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes to Julie and Gill as they made their way out of the pub. Julie turned to Gill to see her eyes closing.

"Come on you, it's time we were getting you home and into bed."

"You offering Slap." She joked.

"You wish, come on."

She helped Gill to her feet and called a cab, they waited 10 minutes for it to arrive before Julie got her inside and gave the driver her address. When they arrived Julie helped Gill out and into the house, she led her upstairs and got her into her nightdress and helped her into bed.

"You know Slap, really don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Oh yeah, who'd get you home in one piece huh."

Gill sat up, taking hold of Julie's arm, bringing her down to her.

"I'm serious; I couldn't have handled these outsiders without you. I'd probably have killed them by now. I'm glad you're here Julie."

"You are drunk, aren't you?" She smiled.

Gill smiled as Julie let out a small laugh before she leaned in and placed a soft but quick kiss to her lips.

"Okay…Gill what are doing."

"I don't know, Christ I'm sorry I don't…."

"You know what, I should probably go."

"Julie please I…."

"It's late and we've got a big day tomorrow, you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't go, we…."

"I'll see you in the morning, sleep well."

Julie bent down and placed a small kiss to Gill's forehead before she stood up and walked away. Gill fell back against her pillow and let out a small sigh. She turned over, trying to close her eyes.

"You idiot…you stupid, stupid idiot." She muttered to herself.

…

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

The sound of the rain battering off the Hotel window was the first thing that Joanne was aware off when she opened her eyes, she was about to turn her head but instantly regretted it when she felt the beginning of a hangover. She let out a small groan as she slowly sat up and sat turned to sit on the edge of the bed for a few moments. She jumped when she suddenly felt warm arms coming around her waist and she was pulled back against the warm body behind her.

"Mmmm, morning." Eliot smiled, as he leaned in…kissing the side of her neck.

Joanne moved her head slightly to allow him better access, loving the feel of his lips on her after all this time.

"Morning, this is nice." She smiled.

"No regrets?"

"None." She turned around slightly as he moved his arms and came to join her on the edge of the bed, taking hold of her hand.

"I've missed this so much."

"We're fools Eliot, we allowed our childishness to get in the way.

"Well at least we came to our senses eventually, better late than never."

"You are sure about us, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"People will talk, you are the Boss."

"Jo, I couldn't care less about what anyone thinks. I would have thought you'd be the one to face more humiliation about this than I would. It is me after all."

"You're a good man Eliot, some people just haven't had the opportunity to see you for who you really are."

"You fancy some breakfast?"

"Ooooh yes, I'm starving."

"You go grab a shower and I'll phone room service."

…Rachel woke up to the sound of Kevin snoring, she turned and glanced at the clock. It was just after seven, she nudged him…forcing him to wake up.

"Hey, what's with the nudging Rach."

"Kev you gotta go."

"Huh, why."

"It's after seven and you need to go home and change, if Godzilla sees you in the same suit as yesterday she'll have ya'. Plus you stink of smoke."

"Aww geez, fine."

He got out and quickly dressed, Rachel walked him to the door.

"It's pissing it down out there." He groaned.

"Just as well you're going home to shower then, ain't it."

"You evil cow." He grinned as he kissed her goodbye.

"See you at work."

"Yeah, catch you later babe."

"Babe? Piss off Kev." She grinned as she shut the door behind her.

…

Carrie knocked a few times on Al's hotel room before he answered.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Nearly, just need my tie. Come on in."

She followed him inside as he went to his case and brought out a dark blue tie.

"So how's the hangover?" He asked.

"You know me Al, I don't get them. It's all in the head." She smiled.

"Are Jo and Eliot ready?"

"Ahh well, I was just at Jo's room and there was no answer." She grinned.

"She's left already, someone's keen."

"Haha, yeah I don't think she's at the station yet."

"What am I missing here?"

"Let's just say I don't think she spend the night in her own bed last night."

"Eliot?"

"Hey, you know how they were last night. He did go after her and they never came back."

"Seriously, you really think they spend the night together."

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised, I told you how they felt about one another."

"Yeah years ago but now…."

"The chemistry's still there, just buried deep, well….it was."

"I think I need coffee."

"Me too, but come on….we'll get it on the way. We better not be late, Gill will have our heads."

…

Gill had arrived just after 6am, she wanted to make a start on her reports and have a look at the witness statements for their current case. She wanted to be there when Julie arrived and hopefully get the chance to talk to her privately before the Team arrived. Julie walked along the corridor and into the office, she saw the lamp on Gill's desk was on when she arrived. Gill was so engrossed in what she was reading that she hadn't heard Julie approach her office.

"Hey…"

Gill looked up and saw Julie standing in her doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Slap…hey."

Julie came further into the office and closed the door gently behind her, she had two starbucks in her hand and placed one of the cups on Gill's desk.

"Thought you might need a coffee."

"Thanks….so, do we talk about what happened last night?"

"Oh Gill, love you were drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk Slap, I knew what I was doing."

"Gill…."

Gill got up from her place behind her desk and came to stand in front of Julie.

"Slap listen to me, you and I. Over the years we've been through so much together, we're always there for each other. When Helen Bartlett took me hostage, I was terrified that I'd never see you again. That day I realised that I felt more for you than just friendship."

"Why didn't you say anything before, it's been 4 months since that happened Gill."

"I guess I was trying to find the right moment."

"And you thought last night, drunk out of your skull was the night to tell me."

"Don't get angry Slap, look we can just forget I said anything…we'll put it behind us."

"No…."

"No, what do you mean no."

"We're not gonna pretend this didn't happen."

"So what, you're gonna make me guilty about this for how long?"

"I didn't say that…."

"No fine, I deserve it. It's all my fault anyway. I guess we should just….."

Julie caught Gill's arm, turning her around. She caught Gill off guard when her lips came into contact with Gill's. For a moment Gill wasn't sure what to do, she hadn't expected Julie to be this up front with her.

"Gill, I'm not good with words you know that. You're my best friend and I love you, if you're serious then okay…we'll give it a try. I'm leaving this in your hands."

"Oh Slap, I don't want to screw this up either so we'll go slow."

"Okay then."

Their heads shot up when they heard the doors opening to see Frank Molina marching in, a face like thunder.

"Oh shit, here we go." Gill muttered.

"DCI Murray?"

"Yes…and you're DI Molina. It's nice to meet you at last, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure." She smiled, as she held out her hand.

"Frank, I'm DSI Julie Dodson, we met once at Superintendent Cameron's funeral."

"Oh yes of course…..a good man."

"Yes he was."

"So, I hear on the grapevine that you've been looking for me."

"Well yes we have but we…."

"Well I'm here so any questions you have, ask away."

"Sir, if you would mind waiting here for a few moments, we'll be back." Gill smiled.

"Sure, a coffee would be good."

"Coming right up."

Gill dragged Julie out of the office and into the corridor.

"What a patronising ass." Gill said.

"We need to get him into an interview room immediately, you want us to do this or…."

"No, I want Rachel to do it and I want Carrie in there with her."

"Okay, we'll keep him occupied until they get here."

"I'll ring them now."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
